


protection

by mushmin



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: some risks aren't given the time to pay off.This is actually really dumb and light so don't trust that summary.(Topp Dogg 7 Day Challenge)





	protection

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little lighter after all the heavy angst!! I hope this long innuendo doesn't get me disqualified but if it does, it will have been worth it. 
> 
> Risk for the challenge.

Sangwon listened along in muted horror, disgusted with himself for staying to hear this happen but far too fascinated to walk away. 

"My love," Byungjoo's voice was reverent and raspy. "My gorgeous angel, the light of my life, my _star_." 

Yooncheol shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable in the presence of this new, _passionate_ Byungjoo. 

Hyosang heard a steady thudding from Byungjoo's room, and nearly threw up in his mouth considering the implications of it. 

"You beautiful, feisty thing. I should've taken you from Dongsung long ago."

Sanggyun looked inquiringly up at Dongsung, who was busy exchanging a confused look with everyone in the room, the others in various states of shock, ranging from disgusted to grudgingly congratulatory. 

"If I'd known you'd make such pretty noises, that I could _make_ you make such pretty noises, you would've been mine long before you were Yooncheol's or Hyosang's." 

Jiho dug his elbow into Hyosang's side, whispering, "You've been...with Yooncheol? Behind Dongsung's back?" His eyes looked searching into Hyosang for answers. 

All he got was a blank stare, and then a deadpan _what the hell_. 

They all grew still again as they heard a horrible squeal come from Byungjoo's room, followed by a hundred hushed apologies. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry" and "I'm still learning, this is my first time at this!" and Taeyang's personal favorite, "I'm not made for this like you are!"

The maknaes, who had slowly been inching closer and closer to where Taeyang and Hyosang were, looked up as Taeyang whispered, "And that, kids, is the first and last time anyone in this group will ever get laid. Because Byungjoo over here has well and truly screwed up." 

Surprisingly, the girl Byungjoo was with stayed, as did the horrifying commentary from him. 

The highlight of Hyunho's night was the iconic, "Okay...I guess I'm going right in this then...let's hope for the best." 

And of course, Hansol's soft, "Byungjoo, hwaiting!"

Another wonderful class favorite was Byungjoo's panicked exclamation of "I don't think I'm doing this right!"

To which Sangdo responded, with equal urgency, "Has anyone had the talk with him yet? How does he even know what he's doing?" 

Silence settled over them. 

Hojoon stood, small plastic wrapper in hand. "So...who's going to go in and teach him how to use this?"

A deeper, more loaded silence stifled them. 

Sehyuk groaned from the corner, stomping forward while mumbling something about _stupid companies_ and _stupid members_ and _stupid 12 year olds trying to get it on in his house_. 

Everyone watched with bated breath as Sehyuk swung the door open, expecting the worst, only to find Byungjoo--

Working? 

"Oh-! I was just...just doing some work! Memorizing and...uh...choreography!" He scrambled to close the laptop on his desk. 

Yooncheol narrowed his eyes. "Is that _my_ laptop?" 

Dongsung was focused on something else entirely. "Are those _my_ speakers?" 

Hyosang stood slowly, fingers twitching. "Are those... _my headphones_?"

Byungjoo grinned nervously, hands scrambling for purchase on the deskspace as he moved further and further back. "Ha...funny joke, I wanted to try out producing?" He winced, preparing to get hit. 

Meanwhile, Sehyuk slipped away, handing the condom to Sangdo and whispering, "At least he knows how to use protection in this."


End file.
